La Fuerza del Amor
by NaruHina033
Summary: Se conocieron en aquel salón, su destino esta sellado...el amor podrá con todo el odio y rencor de las personas que quieren separarlos y mas que es tu propia familia..el amor los unirá y los separan...¿que harán para que ellos estén juntos?..
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola estoy de vuelta y con una nueva historia que espero que sea de su agrado se me ocurrió por un sueño que he tenido por dos días..**

**mil saludos a mis compañeros lectores y autores de sus historias me han conmovido...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**La fuerza de un amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Uno**

Una mañana como cualquier otra un nuevo año en la escuela..mi familia es una de las mas importantes, es decir, de clase alta vivo junto con mis padres mi hermana menor y un primo el cual es muy reservado con sus amigos disque de la misma clase y yo en mi punto de vista no pienso lo mismo...

Ustedes quieren saber quien soy...¿que cual es mi nombre?...

Bueno mi nombre es hinata y soy la hija mayor del gran empresario hiashi de la compañía "Hyuga Company"..el dice que algún día todo eso sera mio, pero para mi lo que yo quiero en la vida es..es sentir un amor de verdad..

Se que es una fantasía creer en los cuentos de hadas...

Pero lo que he pasado es como vivirla...

—porque no dejas esa libreta...— al entrar al cuarto—..que tanto es lo que escribes...

—cosas que una piensa hermana..—sonrio—..es como un diario...

—si tu lo dices...—

—anda tenemos que irnos...—cerro la libreta

Ambas salieron del cuarto...

—estan listas..—

—por supuesto primo, ademas este año sera increible...—sonrio—..no lo creen..

—por supuesto pequeña...—

—no me digas pequeña...—fruncio el ceño

—pero eres mi pequeña primita...—

—chicos es hora de irse...—

—claro nos vemos tia...—

Los tres salieron de la mansión...

—suerte chicos...—

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

—otro dia aburrido...—

—vamos no seas pesimista, ademas sera un año increible...—rio—..tal vez encuentres el amor...

—¿amor?..estas loco..—

—no crees que encontrarias a tu media naranja...—con un brillo en sus ojos—..y darias todo por ese amor...

—...—fruncio el ceño—estas loco...

—te apuesto a que encontrarias tu amor de verdad...—sonrio

—pareces niña con ese tipos de cosa..—se alejo un centimetro de su amigo—..no eres gay ¿cierto?...

—que dices no, solo es mi punto de vista y tu me dices ese tipo de cosas que malo eres teme...—

—bueno ya, hay que entrar al salon...—

—bien...—

Ambos entraron en el salón...

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

—¿segura que este es tu salon hinata?...—pregunto

—lo es...—sonrio

—bueno es que esta lleno de gente de baja clase...—

—son personas igual que nosotros neji...—

—si claro, nos vemos en el recreo no quiero que nadie de ustedes se junte con estos..."plebeyos"..—sono duro—..vamos hanabi...

—porque siempre es asi...—penso

Entro al salon...Ya dentro

Todos los que estaban hablando con otros se quedaron serios a verla, claro que conocían de quien era hija...

—hola...—susurro extendiendo su mano

Pero nadie le regresaba el saludo...camino hacia un asiento que estaba en la esquina de la ventana...los demás solo se les quedaba viendo hasta que llego y tomo asiento...

—hola...—le saludo una chica de pelo rosa

—hola...—sonrio

—que loco estan todos...—rio—..bueno pues yo no soy como ellos, podemos ser amigas si quieres...

—¿amigas?.. —pregunto

—claro..¿que te parece?...—sonrio

—si, si me gustaria...—

—que bueno pues yo soy sakura un gusto..—extendio su mano—..y tu eres..

—hinata..—

—¿hinata?, hinata la hija mayor del empresario mas importante..—

—si, pero no pienses que me creo mas que los demas...—

—no creo que seas asi, me encantaria que seamos amigas hinata...—

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

En la sala de música...

—aun te gusta componer canciones dobe—

—claro es como un pasatiempo...—rio

—mmm y porque no haces una banda...o algo por el estilo...—

—no se, siento verguenza con solo cantar en frente de muchas personas...—rio nervioso

—que debil...—

—no te burles teme...—

—creo que tengo que irme...—

—suerte con la prueba...—

Salio dejándolo solo...

—y si tiene razon..—

Empezó a tocar la guitarra...

_Karamaru yume wo hodoite togireta REERU no saki made_  
><span><em>Tarinai e no gu wo mazeawasete susumunda<em>

_Chirakaru housha-jou no hikari tsunagaru mitsu no KATEGORII_  
><span><em>Omoi to kotoba ga samayou kaze ni notte<em>

_Kitto asa mo hiru mo yoru datte bokura wa maeni susumeru_  
><span><em>Akari wa itsudatte koko ni tomoru<em>  
><span><em>Nami utteru kodou no tsuyosa wa shinka shiteku kodoku na chikai<em>  
><span><em>Hello Hello Hello<em>  
><span><em>Te wo futte Bye-Bye × Hello<em>

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

En el salón...

—oyes porque no vamos al comedor por algo...—

—quiero ir al baño..—

—te acompaño si quieres...—

—no es necesario, no creo que me pierda...—sonrio

—bueno...—dijo—..entonces nos vemos en el comedor...

—claro..—

Salio del salón y unos cuantos pasillos depuse...

—creo que me he perdido...—

Siguió caminando...

—mi primer dia y me he perdido...—vio una sala—que abra aya dentro...

Se acerco...

—eso es..¿musica?..—

Decidió abrir la puerta...

_**-0-0-0-**_

La puerta se abrió lentamente...al entrar encontró a alguien tocando y cantando ¿solo?..

_Tabibito-tachi ga surechigau shiranai iro no kousaten_  
><span><em>Ame no hi hodoukyou miorosu kasa no mure kirei sa<em>

_Itsumo guuzen ni yotte keshiki utsurikawatteku_  
><span><em>Tsuketa ashiato sura suguni kieru<em>  
><span><em>Tobikawatteru musuu no kotoba wa RINKU shiteku hitotsu no negai<em>  
><span><em>Hello Hello Hello<em>  
><span><em>Ki ni natte aruiteku dake<em>

—que lindo canta...—penso y se acerco un poco mas

_Kitto asa mo hiru mo yoru datte bokura wa maeni susumeru_  
><span><em>Akari wa itsudatte koko ni tomoru<em>  
><span><em>Namida no kazu kazoeta kako wa UINKU shiteru bokura no mirai<em>  
><span><em>Hello Hello Hello<em>  
><span><em>Ki ni natte aruiteku dake<em>  
><span><em>Te wo futte Bye-Bye × Hello<em>

_Chikyuu ni tsunaida HEDDOFON_  
><span><em>Kikoeru tashikana ashioto<em>

Cuando termino de cantar sonrió...pero al escuchar un aplauso su sonrisa se borro...

—que lindo cantas...—

—¿quien eres?...—pregunto—¿y que haces aqui?..

—ah pues...me he perdido...—

—pero..¿quien eres tu?..—

Se acerco un poco mas a el..y al verla le pareció la chica mas hermosa del mundo..con esos ojos perlas y su pelo largo negro-azulado que le pareció lo mas hermoso que había visto en la vida..

—soy hinata un gusto...—

—...—

—¿y tu quien eres?...—

—naruto, namikaze uzumaki naruto...—

—un gusto, tu cancio es muy hermosa...—sonrio

—lo crees...—

—por supuesto que si, eres muy bueno...—

—gracias por el alago...—rio

—y porque no haces una banda...—

—bueno es que...como decirlo...—

—puedes confiar en mi si quieres...—mirandolo a los ojos—..yo jamas revelaria tu secreto...

—es que...me da verguenza cantar en publico...—susurro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

—te entiendo...—sonrio

—¿enserio?...no crees que soy raro...—

—jamas pense eso, de hecho eres el chico mas sincero que he conocido...—sonrio con un leve sonrojo—..y creo que eres bueno con lo que mas deseas ser...

—gracias...—sonrio

Ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos...

—me gustaria conocerte mas...—

—a mi tambien...—

—ten...—le dio un papel—es mi numero telefono..o yo te marco...

—pero no tienes mi telefono...—

—no te preocupes yo encontrare la forma de tenerlo...—

—pero...—

—no te preocupes hinata, yo tengo mis metodos...—

—bueno, nos vemos...—

—nos vemos...—

Salio del salón...

—claro que nos veremos...—sonrió

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

En el comedor...

—hinata porque tardaste..—

—es que...—sonrio

—esa sonrisa la conozco...—

—que sonrisa...—

—ya veo estas enamorada...—

—¿e..enamorada? ¿yo?..—

—quien mas..—sonrio—dime a quien conociste y en donde...

—a..a quien conoci..—

—vamos dime...—suplico—anda hina...

—esta bien, me habia perdido y entre a una sala de musica y...—

—¿y?—

—y pues es el chico mas simpatico que he conocido...—

—¿y como se llama?—pregunto—¿cual es su nombre?...

—naruto...—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—namikaze naruto...

—¿namikaze?..—

—si, lo conoces...—

—bueno el es como decirlo..—

—¿que cosa?—

—el es de una familia muy pobre...—

—tiene de malo...—

—tu familia no lo aceptara...—

—...no me importa, quiero verlo de nuevo...—

—en verdad que te gusta, es amor a primera vista...—

—no se..pero quiero volver a verlo...—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cancion: Bye Bye X Hello<strong>_

_**Artista: Snowkel**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Perdonen la demora es que mi compu falla mucho al entrar ala pagina y publicar mas capítulos y ademas ayudo a una amiga escritora dándoles consejos y creo que los ha puesto en practica...**

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas...véanlo y me regalan un comentario bueno o malo yo los aceptare...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capitulo Dos**

—y si formo una banda—se decia a si mismo—¿que tal si es buena idea?..

—¿que es buena idea?—pregunto

—kiba, ah bueno pues crear una banda...—sonrio—...crees que sea buena idea...

—¿por supuesto?—animado—sabes que cuentas con tu amigo basterista...

—muy cierto, si tu tocas la bateria y sasuke-teme y yo tocamos bajo...—

—necesitariamos una cantante o tu animate en ser el cantante...—

—¿bromeas? sabes que tengo pánico escénico...y mas que sea yo solo..—dijo—..ni loco...

—entonces lo que me quieres decir es que si cantaras con alguien mas aceptarias...—

—¿que es lo que planeas?—pregunto

—lo mas obio amigo, que cantes con alguien mas...y que sea una chica...—

—¿cantar yo? ¿y con una chica?..—

—porque no dobe esa es la primera idea que se le ocurre a kiba...—sonrio

—que buen amigo eres sasuke...—

—ya, entonces vas a aceptar su propuesta...—

—no se...—

—te apuesto a que no cantarias bien en frente de una chica...—lo reto

—pues lamento que perderas...—rio

—entonces es una apuesta...—

—oigan chicos...—queriendolos interrumpir

—acepto...—

—bien creo que la banda se hara, ahora solo es cuention de que se unan a nuestra banda algunos...—

—buen punto, empecemos con los carteles...—

—buena idea se hara como un taller o algo por el estilo...—

—...—

Al dia siguiente...

—una banda, eso es hina podemos unirnos a la banda...solo por diversion..—

—no se, y si mi primo se entera de ello y le cuente a mi padre...—

—por eso no te preocupes por lo que se es que tu primo esta rondando a una amiga mia...—

—¿enserio?...—

—por supuesto, entonces que dices te unes...—

—si, vamos...—

Al entrar al salon de musica...

—me suponia que serian ellos...—

—un hola quizas...—

—tanto tiempo sin verte sakura...—

—lo mismo digo de ustedes trios...—sonrio

—tu los conoces...—

—claro son mis amigos de secundaria y mi novio...—

—¿novio? y ¿quien es?...—

—vez al mas serio de todos...—ella asintio—pues es el...

—tu debes ser su nueva amiga, no deja de hablar de ti...—

—¿tu de nuevo?...—

—...—

—creo que el destino nos volvio a encontrar exactamente en el mismo lugar...—sonrio

—si...—

—no me digas que el es...—se sorprendio—..el es...

—si...—

—wow si que su destino los ha de unir con algo en comun...—

—creo que tienes razon...—

—oigan ponganme atencion...—

—ya ya...—

—y que instrumentos tocan...—

—tan pronto se les olvido que toco el bajo...—

—es cierto...—rio—y tu que tocas hinata...

—bueno pues la verdad...—

—es aqui donde se hara una banda..—al entrar

—claro pasa...—

Al entrar...

—bueno pues yo soy corista...—

—pues bienvenida...—

—esto es broma verdad...—

—y que hace esta aqui...—

—esta tiene su nombre...—

—chicas por favor, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que...—

—si ella esta aqui creo que no entrare...—

—por mi esta bien...—sonrio—ademas estamos mejor sin tu voz chillona...

—¿que fue lo que dijiste?...—

—lo que oiste...—

—pues sin ti estaria bien sin ti y tu guitarra que desafina...—rio

—...—

—...—

—no otra vez...—

—naruto, porque ellas se llevan asi...—

—es una larga historia...—

—de hecho eran muy unidas...—

—¿unidas?..—pregunto

—si, desde que eran niñas eran amigas...hasta que...—

—¿que es lo que paso con ellas?..—

—vez al que las esta deteniendo de matarse entre ellas...—

—si, el novio de sakura...—

—el fue la causa de que dejaran de ser amigas...—

—ambas estaban enamoradas de sasuke...—dijo—y cuando el decidio por sakura ino dejo de hablarle evitandola...—

—no puedo creer que una amistad como las de ellas terminara por un chico...—

—pues creelo...—

—tengo una idea chicos...—

Después de que escucharon la idea de hinata...

—crees que funcione...—

—esperemos que si..—sonrio—es mas creo que lo lograra...

—por lo que veo te gusta...—rio—te gusta ni me lo nieges...te gusta...

—que imaduro eres...enserio...—

—pero me das la razon...—

—ustedes ya detenganse...—

—quien eres tu...—

—soy hinata...hyuga hinata...—

—la hija mayor del empresario mas importante...—

—lo soy y quiero que ustedes sean amigas de nuevo como antes...—

—¡jamas!—dijeron ambas cruzando sus brazos sin verse una a la otra

—vamos chicas no solo porque el haya escojido a una de las dos no significa que dejen de ser amigas...—

—como tu no sentiste el rechazo del chico que amas...—

—pueda que no pero tengo una teoria...—dijo—si el primero dijo no el segundo quizas te diga que si...

—...—

—...—

—entonces que dices si empezamos la banda cantando las tres...—

—no se, ha sido tanto tiempo que dejamos de ser amigas...—

—y no sabemos nada de una de la otra...—

—yo tampoco se nada de las dos pero acepto el reto de conocerlas y se que serán mis mejores amigas...—sonrió—entonces que dicen...¿cantamos juntas?...

—de acuerdo...—ambas sonrieron

—no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo...enserio lo ha logrado...—

—sin duda ella es única...—sonrió

—al fin ya no me sentire culpable por ellas...—

—hinata es la mejor en todos los sentidos...—

—sin duda a ti te gusta hinata...—rio

—...—desvio la mirada con un sonrojo

—diste en el clavo kiba...—

—siempre lo doy...—

—bueno ya hay que ponernos en nuestros lugares...—

Ya que todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares...

Empezó con una tonada de piano y unos segundos con el bajo de ambos y la batería...

_Hinata:_

_ Todoki sou na kumo megakete nobashitate_  
><em>Yubisashite nan demo egakeru efude ni naru<em>

_Hinata & Sakura:_

_Egaite wa keshi keshite wa egaki_  
><em>Nani ga ii no kamo wakarazu<em>  
><em>Mawari no koe ni mimi wo fusaideta<em>  
><em>Wasure sou na yume saa omoidashite<em>

_Las tres:_

_Hirogaru sora ni ippai no yume wo egakou yo_  
><em>Kirehashi no you na ashita ni mada iro nante nai kedo<em>  
><em>Tsunagaru mirai ippai no michi wo mezasou yo<em>  
><em>Minna yukusaki wa shitteru sa<em>  
><em>Itsuka mita ano sora he<em>

La bateria y el bajo con todo...

I_no:_

_Kimi to mitsuketa monogatari no hito kakera_  
><em>Dakedo soko kara imeeji wa hirogatte ita<em>

_Hinata & Ino:_

_Sugu soba de sugoshiteta hibi_  
><em>Zutto tsudzuku to shinjite ita<em>  
><em>Yuugure ni somari utsurou keshiki<em>  
><em>Terashi dasu saki ni mieta wakaremichi<em>

_Las tres:_

_Futari de miageta sora wa itsu datte kawaranai sa_  
><em>Ima wa hitori kimi to hanareta basho demo egakeru yo<em>  
><em>Mitsuketa yume no sukecchi wa tagaini chigatta keredo<em>  
><em>Kanaetai omoi wa iroasezu<em>  
><em>Bokura wo tsunagu kara<em>

Los dos bajo...

_Sakura:_

_Yoakeru made katariatteta_  
><em>Ano hi no waraigoe ima mune ni hibiku yo<em>

_Las tres:_

_Hikari wo kumo ga suikonde mayoi tachidomatte mo_  
><em>Itsuka hashirigaki shita miraizu nazori arukeru sa<em>  
><em>Hirogaru sora ni ippai no omoi wo hanatou yo<em>  
><em>Donna kurai kyou mo nuritsubuse<em>  
><em>Atarashii iro ni naru<em>

_Kimi to mita yume no sora_

Terminado la cancion...

—lo has hecho bien ino...—

—tu tambien...—

—...—

—perdona por todo...—ambas dijeron

Ambas chicas se abrazaron simbolo de que serian amigas de nuevo...

—gracias a ti hinata...—

—de nada ademas ya les dije que serian mis mejores amigas...—

Mientras los chicos...

—y que esperas una invitacion...—

—¿que dicen?...—

—sabes a lo que nos referimos...—dijo—invitala a salir...

—...—

—vamos animate ademas ya las dos son amigas gracias a ella, y mas obio que te gusta...—

—...—

—que les parece que salimos a festejar que somos una banda ahora...—

—me parece bien...—

—concuerdo con ella, ya somos equipo despues de todo...—

—buen punto vamos...—

Los demás salieron dejándolos solos...bueno casi...

—entonces te animas a festejar hinata...—

—me encantaria...—sonrio

—despues de eso...¿te gustaria salir conmigo?..—

—...—

—que dices, ¿saldrias conmigo?...—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cancion: <strong>**Mirai Sketch**_

_**Artista:** **Hearts Grow**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Tres**

—y...yo—

—se que nos hemos visto dos veces contando esta...—

—si, pero no es por eso..—un leve sonrojo salio en sus mejillas—es solo que...

—bueno yo entiendo que no...—

—me encantaria salir contigo...—

—genial entonces después de que festejemos con los chicos...—

—claro—

—entonces vamos...—tomo su mano y salieron

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Por la banda—entendiendo sus vasos con refresco

—y cual sera la siguiente tonada...—

—no se, jamas pensé que esta banda funcionaria..—

—pues tienes que componer mas canciones no se como pienses que serian...—

—buen punto y para cuando estará lista...—

—la verdad es que..no se me ocurre nada...—

—¿es enserio?—pregunto con una venita en su frente—no puedo creer que no se t...

—yo puedo a..ayudarlo...—

—enserio, escribe canciones hinata...—

—si...—

—te lo agradezco hinata...—sonrió

Media hora después...

—bueno nosotros nos vamos...—

—tenemos mucho que ver...—

Ya que los chicos se fueron...

—entonces a donde quieres ir...—

Lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que...

—a lo mas alto del parque...—

—¿segura?—ella asintió—entonces vamos...—tomo su mano

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En lo mas alto del parque..

—la vista es hermosa naruto...—

—en este momento si...—posando la mirada en ella

—naruto...—

—hmmm..—

—puedo preguntarte algo..—

—claro..—

—has pensado..has pensado que la vida que te toco vivir..—dudo—..a veces sientes que..que..

—no encajas de ella...—terminando la frase de ella

—si, pero como supiste que...—

—aunque no lo creas yo siento lo mismo..a nadie le cuento mis verdaderas emociones, ni siquiera a mis amigos...—sonrió con nostalgia—soy huérfano mis padres murieron cuando era un niño..

—...—

—vivo con mis abuelos la unica familia que me queda...y bueno mis abuelos trabajan todo el tiempo y hay dias que me gustaria ver a mis padres de nuevo...—

—...—

—...—

—sabes conocerlos ha sido increible y conocerte a ti fue lo mejor del mundo...—

—pienso lo mismo de ti..—sonrió—me agradan las personas como tu..me gustan...

_me agradan las personas como tu..me gustan..._

_me gustan..._

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron...

—g..gracias...—no lo veía a los ojos

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse...

—creo que se esta poniendo oscuro, es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa...—

—no es necesario...—

—lo es...vamos...—

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al llegar a una gran mansión...

—esta es..—se sorprendió de ver lo grande y hermosa que era la mansión—es tu casa..

—si..perdona si no te dijera que yo...—

—descuida...ademas no es novedad que tu familia sea de las mas importantes aquí...—

—lo se pero...—

—no te desanimes, nos vemos mañana para el siguiente ensayo...—

—claro..—

—hinata...—

—s..—pero fue cayada por un beso en sus labios

Al principio se sorprendió..pero se dejo llevar por ese beso correspondiendo le ansiosa...

—nos vemos mañana hina...—susurro sobre sus labios

Ella solo asintió...

Al entrar a su casa...

—porque llegas tarde...—

—perdona padre...—con la mirada abajo—es que estaba con mis amigos...

—espero que no estés con unos plebeyos...—sonó duro—y no quiero saber que estas enamorada de uno de tus "amigos" y que sean plebeyos ¿entendiste?—

—si padre...—

—vete a tu cuarto...—

Hinata obedeció y subió a su cuarto..

—neji..quiero que me vijiles muy bien a hinata...¿a donde va? ¿con quienes se juntan? o ¿si sale con alguien?—

—...—

—entendiste eso...—

—si tío...—

—bien puedes retirarte...—

El se retiro y subió hacia su cuarto...

—entonces haras eso...—

—¿de que hablas?...—

—escuche lo que dijo mi padre...enserio vigilaras a mi hermana...—

—me lo pidio y tengo que cumplirlo...—

—entiendo eso pero no crees que estan exagerando un poco...ademas todos somos iguales, somos humanos aunque seamos ricos y pobres...ustedes diciendoles "plebeyos"—

—es lo que son y no podemos mezclarnos y lo sabes...—

—no pienso lo mismo que ustedes...ni hinata tampoco y si estuviera saliendo con un chico asi...yo la apoyaria incondicionalmente...—

—no te atreverias hacerlo..—

—pruebame, te aseguro que perderas primo...—y se marcho

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la habitación...

—¡le gustare?..—

_me agradan las personas como tu..me gustan..._

Se llevo sus dedos en su labios sintiendo aquella calidez del beso...

—creo que alguien se ha enamorado...—

—...—

—y quien es el afortunado en tener a mi hermana tan soñadora—

—bueno pues el..el—

—en algun momento me lo diras te dejo para que sueñes con el...—

Ya que quedo sola...

—ahora que recuerdo la cancion que prometi que tendria mañana...—buscaba por todos lados su libreta—debe estar por aqui...

Y la encontró y vio una canción que había escrito en mucho tiempo..

—one family, recuerdo que la cante en el dia de las madres...fue tanto tiempo...—sonrio al recordarlo

_vivo con mis abuelos la única familia que me queda..._

_hay días que me gustaría ver a mis padres de nuevo..._

—espero que te guste esta canción naruto—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—tendrá un significado único para ti..

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en la sala de música...<p>

—¿y?—

—¿como te fue hina?..—

—¿te trato bien? ¿a donde fueron?—

—son muchas preguntas chicas...pero me trato bien...y fuimos al parque—

—¿te acompaño a tu casa?—

—si, y me beso—susurro

—¿te beso?—preguntaron ambas chicas y ella asintio con un rubor en sus mejillas

—un beso robado..¿y le correspondiste?—hinata asintio

—que momento unico, aunque sabes que esto que nacera en los dos no puede ser..—

—¿que quieres decir sakura?—

—ambos son de dos clases diferentes, pero conociendo a naruto de seguro no le importara con tal de que te quedes con el...—

—es cierto, y sabes si le gustas...—hinata nego

—claro que le gusta...¿porque crees que la beso?...—sonrio—es logico que le guste...ambos se gustan...

—es cierto...—

Al entrar los chicos...

—ya estan listas chicas..—

—claro, que cancion sera hina...—

—bueno pues...la escribí hace mucho..tiene un significado único pero estoy segura que le tendrá mas significado a otra persona...—

—como sea, entonces queremos oírla, no es así dobe...—

—claro, quiero escucharla hina...—

—si...pero primero quiero que empiece un piano...¿quien sabe tocarlo?..—

—yo se, solo dime como es la tonada...—

Ya unos minutos que le enseño la tonada...

—ahora kiba tocara la batería bajito..—

—entiendo algo como así...—

Toco la batería un poco baja...

—si..es genial...—

—naruto y sasuke quiero su tocada tranquila les parece...—

—como sea..—

—claro hina...—

—bien...—

—¿y que haré yo?—pregunto

—seras mi corista tu parte sera cuando se diga we are family..—

—entiendo...—

—hay que empezar entonces...—

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron...con la tonada de piano primero...

_Hinata:_

_'ano hitotachi wa tanin dakara' tte iu keredo_  
><em>Minna onaji chi ga kayotte irunda<em>  
><em>'hanareteru kara kankei nai' tte iu keredo<em>  
><em>Itsumo tooku de nakigoe ga kikoeru<em>

Comenzó la batería lenta...y los bajos..

_Mukougishi he wataru hashi ga nai naraba isshoni fune wo tsukurou_

_We're brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers_  
><em>Sekaijuu no kyoukaisen ga nakunareba<em>  
><em>Kodoku wa kitto te wo toriatte<em>  
><em>Ookina wa ni, kazoku no wa ni naru deshou<em>  
><em>We are family,<em>

_Sakura_

_we are family,_

_Hinata:_

_ we are family_

_Sakura:_

_we are family,_

_Hinata:_

_we are family, one family_

_Me wo tojinai to mienai mono tte nandarou_  
><em>Sore wa souzou kara okoru kakumei<em>  
><em>Kotoba nakushite tsutawaru mono tte nandarou<em>  
><em>Sore wa jihada ga monogataru yasashisa<em>

_Hitotsu shikanai pan wo chigiru kara sore wo kimi to isshoni tabeyou_

_We're brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers_  
><em>Sora kara mita hito wa minna onaji iro<em>  
><em>Shiranai te mo kazoku no te da<em>  
><em>Yubi wo karame, nigirishimete, arukidasou<em>  
><em>We are family,<em>

_Sakura:_

_we are family,_

_Hinata:_

_we are family,_

_Sakura:_

_we are family_

_Hinata:_

_we are family, one family_

Los ambos bajos sonaron un poco mas fuerte...

_Hinata:_

_Shoujo no hitomi ni taiyou wa nobori shounen no tamashii ni izumi ga waku_  
><em>Henka no kaze ga fuki hajimeta yoake wa sugu soko ni<em>

_We're brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers_  
><em>Sekaijuu no kyoukaisen ga nakunareba<em>  
><em>Bokura wa kitto tsunagaru kara<em>  
><em>Ookina wa ni, kazoku no wa ni naru deshou<em>

_We're brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers_  
><em>Sora kara mita hito wa minna onaji iro<em>  
><em>Bokura wa ima tabidatsu toki<em>  
><em>Yubi wo karame, nigirishimete, arukidasou<em>  
><em>We are family,<em>

_Sakura:_

_ we are family,_

_Hinata:_

_we are family,_

_Sakura:_

_we are family_

_Hinata:_

_we are family, one family_

_Sakura:_

_We are family,_

_Hinata:_

_ we are family,_

_Sakura:_

_we are family,_

_Hinata:_

_we are family, one family_

El solo del piano terminando la tonada...

—entonces que dicen...—

—a mi me pareció muy sentimental pero la decisión es del dobe el hizo la banda después de todo..—

—saben que quiero su opinión aunque en mi punto de vista se reflejo sentimiento al cantarla y eso es lo que mas me importa que haya sentimiento en nuestra música—

—a mi me gusto...—

—a nosotras también...—ambas sonrieron

—esta bien si estuvo linda...—

—ya esta hina nos encanto a todos...—

—yo creo que a alguien mas le gusto como se escucho la voz...—

—no..no es eso...—un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas—como sea estuvo genial...

—muchas gracias...—sonrió

—creo que por hoy es todo, ah quiero ir a casa nos vemos...—

—espérame kiba...—y lo alcanzo

—nosotros también, vamos sakura—

—si...—

Y se fueron juntos dejándolos solos...

—esa canción tuvo un significado único para mi...—

—lo se...—susurro

—era para mi ¿cierto?—hinata asintió—gracias me gusto mucho, como me gustas tu...

—enserio te gusto...—una esperanza nacía en ella

—mas de lo que crees...pienso en ti todo el tiempo...—sonrió

—yo también...—con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

—entonces ¿se mi novia hinata?...—

—...—

—si no quieres yo lo entiend...—

—si quiero...quiero serlo mas que nada en el mundo...—

Naruto sonrió y beso sus labios con aquella chispa de amor que encendía cada día mas...pero no estaban completamente solos...

—con que es el...—miraba aquel chico que besaba a su prima con un desprecio—de todas las personas del mundo que conociera hinata..tuvo que conocer al mas pobre de esta escuela...

Sabia quien era ese chico que estaba con su prima solos...

—no permitiré que esto pase...—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cancion: <strong>**One Family**_

_**Artista: ****Angela Aki**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Al entrar al cuarto de su prima...

—iré al grano, ¿con quien estas saliendo? ¿y quiero la verdad?—

—no..no entiendo de que hablas...—

—no eres buena mintiendo hinata así que quiero que me digas la verdad...—

—yo..esta bien si salgo con alguien—con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—el es...

—ya se quien es..—interrumpió—y no es de nuestra clase social...

—...—

—y conociendo a mi tío jamas te dejara que estés con el, sabes que hará lo que sea para que eso no suceda...—

—lo se, pero no dejare que me separen de el...—

—estas muy convencida de ello...—alzo una ceja—jamas podrás con el...

—ya..ya lo ve...veremos primo neji...—

—por supuesto...—

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—doble turno naruto...—

—si, pero valió la pena para traer algo para ayudar..—sonrió

—sabes que no es necesario con nuestros trabajos podemos ayudarte a que entres ala academia de bellas artes..—

—lo se abuela pero también quiero ayudar con todo en la casa...—

—sin duda eres tan parecido a tu padre—sonrió con nostalgia—tan trabajador y conservando su positivista...

—los hecho de menos...—

—lo sabemos naruto, pero tu eres el mismo reflejo de nuestro minato..—

—voy a mi cuarto...hay tarea que hacer...—

—claro...—

Subió a su cuarto, ya dentro...

—hinata..—

_-¿se mi novia hinata?...-_

_-...-_

_-si no quieres yo lo entiend...-_

_-si quiero...quiero serlo mas que nada en el mundo...-_

—que cansado día, te llamare solo con eso me sentiré bien..—

—a quien llamaras a esta hora de la noche...—al entrar al cuarto

—ah..pues yo...—

—balbuceas eso significa otra cosa...—sonrió—una chica ¿no es así mi querido nieto?

—bueno...—se rascaba la nuca—pues...

—y quien es la que te pone así...confía en tu abuelo—

—antes de que te diga su nombre...—dijo—sabes que cosas le gustan...

—por supuesto, ademas de que sea un escritor te aseguro que puedo decirte que cosas le gustan...—

—genial bueno empezando ella es mi novia...—

—¿enserio?—el asintió—bueno viéndolo así ala chicas le gustan los poemas y que les escriban canciones sobre lo hermosa que son...

—música..—

—y hablando de música..entonces hiciste la banda con tus amigos...—

—si de hecho mi novia esta en ella...—

—wow si que rápido eres con las chicas, pero no te equivoques como la ultima novia que tuviste...era una loca..—

—lo se, pero hinata es diferente...—

—con que hinata...es hermosa...—

—mas que el cielo y las estrellas y sus ojos preciosos que es como viera la luna...—

—¿luna?...—el asintió—¿los únicos que tienen esos ojos son...?

Esos tipos de ojos eran de...

—hyuga...—susurro

—...—

—esto esta mal...—pensó—esto no puede volver a pasar...

—abuelo tengo tarea que hacer si me permites...—

—oh si claro hasta mañana entonces...—salio del cuarto—esto no puede estar pasando...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

—entonces ya lo sabe...—

—si, pero no entiendo como sucedió eso...—

—debió de haberte seguido...crees que le cuente a tu padre acerca de ello...—

—no se tengo miedo de que eso pase, mi padre es capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quiere...—

—no te preocupes ademas tenemos a alguien que pondrá muy ocupado a tu primo...—

—tu amiga...—

—exacto, mira ahí viene...—

Una chica entraba al salón con su pelo castaño en dos coletitas en forma de panochas...

—hola...—

—te he visto en algún lado...—

—claro voy en la misma clase que tu primo...—sonrió—te ayudare a que no cuente lo que sabe...

—como podemos estar seguras que no la delataras...—

—bueno pues...—

—confiare en ti ademas por lo que veo tu estas muy enamorada de el...—

—¿yo enamorada? ¿de el?...no, no es así...—

—lo veo en tu mirada, alguien como tu lo necesita..ademas el habla mucho de ti...—

—¿enserio?—ella asintió

Al entrar a los chicos...

—ya estamos listo...—

—bueno me voy y confía en mi...—

Y se marcho...

—quien era esa chica hermosa...—

—no empieces kiba...—

—ya ya...—

—empecemos que tengo que entrar temprano al trabajo...—

—¿temprano?...¿porque trabajas?..—

—te lo diré luego...—beso sus labios

—esta bien...—sus mejillas se sonrojaron

—¿y eso que fue?—se sorprendió de ver esa momento

—no es obvio...—

—es enserio que ellos sean...—

—claro que lo son...no es así hina...—ella asintió

—bueno ya hay que empezar...—

—pensando bien podría ser mañana el ensayo...—

—es cierto los exámenes tengo que estudiar, mi madre se enojara que repruebe de nuevo...—

—por eso mismo...—

—nosotras podemos ayudarlos a estudiar..—

—enserio eso seria un alivio...—

—entonces mañana...—los demás asintieron—de acuerdo y suerte con sus exámenes...

Los demás se fueron dejándolos solos...

—...—

—ahora puedo decirte porque trabajo...—

—...—

—desde que mis padres murieron cuando era niño mis abuelos me recogieron con todo su amor y cariño...—dijo—desde niño he trabajado pero no deje la escuela hasta que entre a esta prepa me he salido por dos semestres por falta de dinero...así que me doblo o triplico mis horarios para ayudarlos con todos los gastos de la casa para ayudarlos con todo cuando me ayudaron a mi...

—..eres increíble naruto—sonrió—eres la persona mas sorprendente que he conocido en la vida...

—gracias pero...—

—tu vida ha sido muy dura y al ver como sales adelante me hace sentir tan dichosa de ser tu novia...—

—y yo ser se el tuyo—sonrió—cada día confirmo de que te amo cada día mas...

_te amo..._

—es...es en...enserio..—sus mejillas se sonrojaron

—claro o es que no me crees...—

—te creo..yo ta...también te...te amo..—

Beso sus labios...

—tengo algo para ti...—

—enserio que es...—

—no es algo que se puede tocar, solo espero que te guste...—

—me gustara...—sonrió

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo y empezo a tocar la guitarra...

_Naruto:_

_Un suspiro que se extingue a lo largo de rastro _  
><em>Como si las estrellas se apagaran bajo la oscuridad del cielo <em>  
><em>De repente, ¿estoy buscando lo que soy y la receta de la vida? <em>

_Ese objeto abandonado: ¨pregunta¨ _  
><em>Y un gastado sueño de mis días de infancia <em>  
><em>Que estaba como enterrado en la arena, iré y los recuperaré <em>  
><em>Dedico esta canción a mi yo de dentro de diez años <em>  
><em>Rio, lloro, canto… la experiencia de la flor <em>  
><em>En la completa gloria, un día, una luz cegadora <em>  
><em>Incluso si ellos son tentadores, estoy decidido a conseguirlos <em>  
><em>Sin importar el futuro <em>  
><em>Innumerables veces <em>  
><em>Dije tu nombre <em>  
><em>Preguntándome si habías estado sonriendo en alguna parte <em>  
><em>Nuestras voces, son libres en el cielo nocturno <em>  
><em>Están perdidas en el ruido <em>  
><em>Que nos envuelve gentilmente <em>

_Sin repetir nunca los días que llegaron a ser una molestia _  
><em>¿Por qué no intentamos brillar mas hermosamente? <em>  
><em>A diferencia de las flores secas eternamente florecientes <em>  
><em>Como la flor del cerezo nos convertiremos en uno, incluso acabaremos enamorándonos <em>  
><em>Rio, lloro, canto… la experiencia de la flor <em>  
><em>En la completa gloria, un día, una luz cegadora <em>  
><em>Incluso si ellos son tentadores, estoy decidido a conseguirlos <em>  
><em>Sin importar el futuro… <em>  
><em>Innumerables veces <em>  
><em>Dije tu nombre <em>  
><em>Tu calor perdura en mi mano <em>  
><em>Esa vez nuestras voces se comprometían <em>  
><em>Estaban perdidas en el ruido <em>  
><em>Yo estaba inmóvil, paralizado en nuestra ciudad <em>  
><em>Repentinamente me asuste de salir herido; <em>  
><em>Todavía soy como un capullo (de flor) <em>  
><em>Siempre buscando un lugar donde la luz brille <em>  
><em>Mañana con seguridad <em>

_¿Como de lejos podemos ir para reinos juntos? _  
><em>Simplemente estoy pensando en la libertad, esperanzas y sueños <em>  
><em>¿será maravilloso?, ¿Será brillante? <em>  
><em>El futuro en éste corazón <em>  
><em>Innumerables veces <em>  
><em>Dije tu nombre <em>  
><em>Preguntándome si habías estado sonriendo en alguna parte <em>  
><em>Nuestras voces, son libres en el cielo nocturno <em>  
><em>Están perdidas en el ruido <em>  
><em>Que nos envuelve gentilmente<em>

—te gusto...—

—me encanto naruto es tan hermosa...—lo abrazo—gracias...te amo...

—yo también hina...con todo mi corazón...—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción<em>**_**: **_**HANA NI NARE (EN ESPAÑOL)**

_**Artista: **FLUMPOOL******  
><strong>_


	5. Capitulo 5

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Cinco**

Dos semanas después...

—saben he estado pensando en que porque no le ponemos mas ritmo..—

—¿ritmo? ¿en que sentido?...—

—explícate baka...—

—ya saben mas sonido fuerte...algo como así...—

Toco su batería un poco mas fuerte...

—ven, y ¿que dicen?...—

—creo que tiene razón..—había dicho alguien—si quieren que su banda sea escuchada deberían de hacerle caso..

Todos voltearon a ver quien era...

—¿y tu quien eres?...—dijo la rubia alzando su ceja

—¿sai?...—

—¿hinata?..no sabia que te gustaba estar en una banda...—

—ya vez, solo no le digas nada a mi familia...—

—por quien me tomas...sabes que puedes confiar en tu amigo...—

—¿se conocen?..—se les acerco a ellos

—creo que alguien esta celoso...—susurro y las chicas asintieron

—naruto el es sai mi amigo de secundaria...—

—un gusto...—extendió su mano

—que bien...si nos permite tenemos mucho que hacer...—tomo su mano jalándola

El solo se sorprendió al ver eso...

—esto lo leí en un libro...son celos...—sonrió

Mientras...

—naruto me lastimas...—

—lo siento..—la soltó

—que es lo que te pasa...—

—quiero hablar contigo...—dijo—a solas...

—bien nos vemos en una hora...—naruto solo asintió

Los demás los dejaron solos...

—que pasa...—

—¿quien es el...?—

—es un amigo ya te lo había dicho...—

—¿segura? ya que ese es de tu misma clase y...—

—solo somos amigos...o es que acaso...naruto estas celoso de el...—

—claro que no...—desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo

—no tienes que sentir celos de sai...—poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su novio—el sabe que tu eres mi novio..y que te amo...

—...—

—ademas a el le gusta otra persona...solo le ayudo en eso...—sonrió

—viéndolo así...aunque odio admitir tiene razón con la idea de kiba...—

—entonces aceptaras sus consejos..—

—...—frunció el ceño

—hazlo por mi...si..—

—esta bien...—suspiro resignado

—creo que debemos practicar un poco no crees...—

—cierto...pero me debes un beso...—

Ella solo sonrió...

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—es enserio que lo haremos...—

—claro pero con la ayuda de este...—

—tengo nombre sabes...—

—cosa que no me interesa en este momento...—

—mmm...por lo que me ha contado hinata tu cantas cierto...—

—...—frunciendo el ceño

—¿naruto? ¿cantando?—rió—se que compone canciones pero a que las cante...lo dudo..

—deja de burlarte de mi...—mirándolo seriamente cosa que le dio miedo a kiba

—tienes una canción que cantes tu solo...—

—¿yo solo?—sai asintió—estas loco yo jamas cantare...

—oh ya veo tienes miedo de que todos nosotros te escuchemos...—alzo una ceja—no es así...

—claro que no...—

—entonces demuéstramelo...—

Naruto solo apretaba los dientes...

—esto esta bueno...—

—kiba...—

—ni que me lo digas no crees ino...—

—es cierto—

—chicas...—

—que...es la verdad no...—ambas dijeron riendo

—estoy seguro que esto no acabara bien...—puso su mano en su frente

—crees que...—

—es lo mas probable hinata, conociendo a naruto no dejara que le gane un chico rico como es tu amigo...—

—...—

—el dobe no es de esas personas que se dejan vencer...—

—y que esperas...—dijo—o acaso no tienes una canción que cantar...

—maldito seas...—susurro y comenzó a buscar en su libreta

—te escuche...—

Unos minutos que encontró aquella canción y se la mostró a sai...

—manin desha...—su expresión cambio—admito que es un buen nombre...quiero escucharlos...

—es que de hecho no tenemos la pista adecuada para ella...—

—es cierto...—

Los demás asintieron...

—improvisen...—

—¿que? ¿improvisar?...estas loco...—

—les aseguro que encontraran la tonada correcta...—dijo—toquen...

—bueno, y ¿quien empieza?...—

Los demás solo alzaron sus hombros...ni idea...

—empieza tu...—

—ya que...—

Empezó con una tocada lenta...

_Naruto:_

_man'indensha ni yurarete_  
><em>wazuka ni nozoita mado no soto<em>  
><em>suufunmae made no waraigoe ga<em>  
><em>mou natsukashiku natte<em>

Luego la bateria acompañaba al guitarrista...

_oshiyoseru hito o kakiwaketeite_  
><em>kakeorita tsugi no eki no hoomu<em>  
><em>tooku ni kikoeru machi no kensou ni<em>  
><em>nazeka sukoshi anshin suru<em>

—eso es improvisar...—

La expresión de naruto cambio pero no dejo de cantar...La otra guitarrista los acompañaba...

_mitasareteiru hazu no hibi_  
><em>soredemo boku wa mada<em>  
><em>nanika nozondeiru<em>  
><em>kakaekirezu otoshiteiku no ni<em>

Todos juntos...

_daiji na mono sukoshizutsu fueteiku_  
><em>sono tabi ni<em>  
><em>afuresou ni naru namida no<em>  
><em>imi wa hitotsu ja nai<em>

Un solo de guitarra como solo el sabia...después los demás lo acompañaron

_saishuu densha ni naru made_  
><em>mou sukoshi kangaetemiyou<em>  
><em>toriaezu tadoritsukitai shuuchakuten wa<em>  
><em>mou kimatte nda<em>  
><em>sorezore ni mokutekichi wa chigatte<em>  
><em>sonna no wakatteta hazu daro? tte<em>  
><em>kurikaesu jimonjitou<em>  
><em>kawaru hizuke ni kizuki mo shinakatta<em>

Ahora solo el baterista y la guitarrista..

_mabara ni natteku ashioto no naka de_  
><em>saishuu o tsugeru beru no oto ga natta<em>

_tobinotte nagareteiku keshiki_  
><em>koe ni naranai koe ga<em>  
><em>mune o gyutto shimetsuketa toki ni<em>  
><em>futo ukanda kao<em>

_daremo ga ima sorezore no senro no ue_  
><em>hashitteiru<em>  
><em>katamichibun no kippu o<em>  
><em>tsuyoku nigirishimete<em>

_boku o nosete yure nagara hashitteiku_  
><em>saishuu densha<em>  
><em>boku wa fui ni kimi no koe ga<em>  
><em>kikitaku natta<em>

El solo de guitarra con el baterista...terminando así la canción...

—bien eso le llamo música...—

—¿eso que quiere decir...?—pregunto

—ustedes son geniales chicos...—

—...—

—espero oírte mas seguido naruto...porque tanto como hinata y tu serán los vocalistas..—

—¿nosotros? ¿vocalistas?—preguntaron ala vez

—por supuesto, pero también habrá duetos o tríos entre ustedes...—

—explícate...—

—fácil no nomas seras tu y hinata, también aquellas chicas...—

—nosotras...—dijeron ambas sorprendidas

—no solo serán ellos...—sonrió—las he escuchado juntas y me encanto...—

—pues gracias...—

—de nada, creo que mi clase comenzara nos veremos muy seguido konoha...—y salio del salon

—¿como nos dijo?...—dijo el pelinegro alzando su ceja

—creo que fue konoha...—

—saben que significa...—pasando su mano por su pelo rosa

—hojas...—sonrió

—¿hojas?...pero eso que tiene con nosotros...—

—somos como las hojas en este mismo lugar nos volvimos a ver y nos unieron con la fuerza del aire...

—eso tiene mas sentido...—

—es cierto...—rió—es hora de irnos también...

—claro nos vemos mañana para el siguiente ensayo...—sonrió—nos vamos hina...

—por supuesto—extendió su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de el

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la noche...

—bien es tiempo de irme al trabajo...—

—tan pronto...—

—no te preocupes vendré mañana ala prepa y te veré en el ensayo...—

—seguro..—

— por supuesto...—beso sus labio—te amo...

—yo también...—

Un beso mas se dieron y se marcho...

Hinata al entrar a su casa...

—llegas tarde...—dijo su madre—de donde vienes...

—de ver..a mis..mis amigos madre...—

Su madre la vio fijamente...

—espero que me estés diciendo la verdad—dijo—..ve a cambiarte pronto servirán la comida..

—si madre...—subió a su cuarto

Lo que no se habían percatado que su madre los había visto...

—quien era ese chico...—pensó—ese pelo lo he visto antes...pero en donde..

_-estas segura de que podrás soportar esa vida...con el..-_

_-si..-_

_-pero tus padres van a desheredarte...-_

_-con tal de ser feliz...todo lo vale...-sonrió_

—no dejare que eso pase...—susurro para si misma

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción<em>**_**: Manin Densha**_**  
><strong>

_**Artista: Super Beaver**  
><strong>**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Seis**

—¡que es lo que has dicho!...—

—lo que oíste...—

—esto no puede estar pasando con nuestra hija mayor...—

—lo se...¿tu crees que ese chico sea hijo?..—

—lo mas probable querida—

—crees que se quiera vengar de lo que paso hace mucho...—

—no se, eso fue hace mucho...—dijo—no creo que lo recuerde..

—puede que tengas razón...—

—siempre la tengo...—

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

—estas seguro de que faltaras hoy...—

—si oba-chan...—

—le prometiste a tu novia que irías...—

—lo se, pero necesitamos mas el dinero...se que lo entenderá...—mintió

—si fuera cualquiera lo dudo, por cierto cuando no las presenta...—

—...—

—no volverías a dejar la escuela este año...cierto—

—...—

—naruto uzumaki no te atrevas a dejar la escuela por el trabajo..—lo apuntaba con su dedo

—...—iba a decir algo pero

—tu abuela tiene razón...—al entrar—no deberías dejarla...ya solo te falta un año para eso...

—...—

—piensa en el futuro...—

—se me hace tarde...—una leve sonrisa salio de sus labios—nos vemos abuelos...

Y cerro la puerta...

—sin tan solo no hubiera pasado eso...—

—lo se pero no podemos cambiar las cosas...—

—cierto—susurro

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la prepa...

—otra vez no vino...—

—y donde esta su vocalista konoha...—al entrar

—creo que...—

—no pudo sai...—mirando hacia el otro lado

—bien lo que nos queda es que cantes sola hinata...—

—si...—

—todos a sus puestos...—

Ya que todos estaban en sus puestos...

—como no esta naruto...esta vez sera una canción tranquila...—dijo—ya saben de esas...

—ya entendimos...—frunciendo el ceño

—no te enojes tu...como era tu nombre—

—kiba...—susurro molesto

—...—rio nervioso

—hay que comenzar...—

Empezando a tocar el piano...luego guitarra lenta...

_Hinata:_

El solo de piano...

_Tooku de tooku de yureteru inaho no umi_  
><em>Ho wo age ho wo age mezashita omoide he to<em>  
><em>Bokura wa kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka, wasureta ka<em>

_La rubia continuaba tocando el piano...y acompaño el baterista..._

_Chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa_  
><em>Ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara aruita<em>  
><em>Chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura wa kono michi yukunda<em>  
><em>Itsuka kuru hi wa ichiban no omoide wo shimatte<em>

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al llegar ala fabrica...

—llegas dos minutos tarde...—

—lo siento señor...no vuelve a pasar...—se disculpo el rubio

—eso espero, eres mi mejor trabajado...—dijo el dueño—no hagas que me de la pena de...

—no se preocupe...—sonrió

—eso espero chico...—dijo—anda ve al trabajo señor...

—si...—entro ala fabrica

Ya que entro...

—es un buen chico, lastima que la necesidad es mas grande que su sueño...—

—eso es cierto papa...—

—solo espero que la vida le de una oportunidad para estudiar...—

—conociendo a naruto estoy segura que lograra su sueño pase lo que pase...—

—si que tienes razón hija...

Dentro de la fabrica...vestido con su uniforme de trabajo

—llegas tarde...—

—lo se señor...pero aqui estoy para continuar con su trabajo...—sonrió

—bien, ahora ayúdame a cargar esto...—le dio una caja que contenía cosas pesadas

—si...—le ayudo a cargarla

—ahora vez el carro que esta por la derecha...—el rubio asintió—quiero que lleves todo esas cajas a ese mismo carro...entendiste bien...—

—si señor...—

—bien, me iré a sentarme un rato...luego vengo a ver como vas...—

Y se alejo del chico...

—tengo que comenzar...—cargo una caja mas llevándola al carro

_-bien es tiempo de irme al trabajo...-_

_-tan pronto...-_

_-no te preocupes vendré mañana ala prepa y te veré en el ensayo...-_

_-seguro..-_

—perdóname por romper la promesa hinata...—pensó—pero tengo que ayudar a mis abuelos...aunque ya no me quieras ver de nuevo...

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Hinata:_

_Kisetsu wa utsuri mou tsumetai kaze ga_  
><em>Tsutsumarete nemure ano haru no uta no naka de<em>

Tocando un poco mas fuerte...

_Chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa_  
><em>Nureta hoo ni wa dore dake no egao ga utsutta<em>  
><em>Chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura wa kono michi yukunda<em>  
><em>Soshite kuru hi wa bokura mo omoide wo shimatta<em>

_El solo del piano..._

_Chiisana te mo itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yukunda_  
><em>Yagate kuru hi wa atarashii kisetsu wo hiraita<em>

La ultima tonada terminando la canción...

—por hoy es suficiente equipo konoha...—

—deja de decirnos así...—molesta

—ciento eso...¿cual es tu nombre?—

—ino para que no se te olvide...—

—ya no se me olvida...—miro su reloj—es tarde nos vemos mañana equipo konoha...

Se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa...

—hinata un día de esos matare a tu amigo...—empuñando su mano—me da ganas de...

—tranquila ino...ademas solo lo hace para divertirse..—rió—no crees hinata...

—...—bajo su mirada

—hinata...estas bien...—la pelirosa puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga

—es mejor que le cuentes toda la verdad sakura...—

—¿verdad?—

—las dejo chicas...—se acerco a los chicos—vamos tenemos mucho de que platicar...—sonrió

—¿de que?...—alzo una ceja el castaño

—de cualquier cosa pero tenemos que salir de aquí...ahora...—

—...—

—vamos...—el pelinegro salio por la puerta

Los demás solo lo siguieron...ya que las dos estaban solas...

—naruto te ha contado de sus padres...—hinata negó—me lo imaginaba...—dio un respiro—sus padres murieron cuando era un niño...—

—...—

—a los diez años empezó a trabajar en una fabrica...primero como de limpieza...—

—...—

—a los quince el dueño vio potencial en el que le dio un puesto un poco mas alto que el anterior...—sonrió—y ahora que la necesidad de su familia es mas alta se dio la necesidad de continuar trabajando...

—de eso ya me había contado algo...—

—bueno, recuerdo que había dejado la escuela mas de dos veces...—dijo—yo solo deseo que mi amigo cumpla su sueño de ser cantante...

—yo también...amo a naruto con todo mi corazón...—un sonrojo salio de sus mejillas—yo solo quiero que este bien y sea feliz...

—me alegra que naruto te ame mas de lo que amo a su ex...—

—¿ex?...—

—ah...bueno eso te lo tienen que decir el...—sonrió nerviosa—en cualquier momento...

—¿?—

—mira la hora es hora de entrar a clases...anda vamos...—

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la salida del aeropuerto...

—nada ha cambiado...—mirando por todo los lados de la ciudad—todo sigue igual que la ultima vez...

—estas segura de que el no te ha olvidado...—

—estoy segura de ello, ademas no puede vivir sin mi...—

—si tu lo dices...—

Continuaron caminando...

—espera por mi ya pronto estaré a tu lado...—pensó—naruto...—una sonrisa con malicia apareció en su rostro

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción<em>**_**: Chiisana Te No Hira**_**  
><strong>

_**Artista: Eufonius**  
><strong>**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Siete**

Días después...

—hasta que llegas...—

—mmm...ya estoy aquí no...—

—como sea, como se que tu eras la ex de ese...—

—seré su novia de nuevo estoy convencida de que no me ha olvidado—

—lo dudo, solo quiero que lo separes de mi hija...—

—¿porque?..—pregunto

—no es asunto tuyo, solo concéntrate en lo que harás...kona...—

—claro...—sonrió—confié en mi...

—mas te vale...—

—me retiro...—y salio de la mansión

—estas seguro de que lo separara...no le tengo confianza a esa chica...—

—tenemos que confiar, con tal de que hinata este lejos de el...—

—yo también...—

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la tarde..

—se que te prometí que vendría...—

Su novia estaba aun sin verlo a los ojos...

—lo hice por mi familia...—

—...—

—jamas has carecido de la necesidad de dinero...—dijo serio

—se que lo necesitas pero no es necesario que trabajes tanto...me preocupe que no fueras...—

—...—

—solo quiero que tu sueño se cumpla...—

—se que te preocupa mi futuro pero mi familia la necesita mas...—

—...entiendo—susurro

—tu también seras mi familia—

—...—se sorprendió

—he pensado en eso por unos días y he concluido que quiero una familia contigo y con mis abuelos—sonrió—aunque tus padres no estén de acuerdo...

—yo también...—

—enserio...—ella asintió—..porque deseo mas que nunca...

—yo igual naruto...—

—oigan ustedes déjense de tanta miel...—

—...—lo miraba de mal modo

—vendrás al ensayo mañana...—

—si en la tarde...—

—faltaras de nuevo...si que no cambias...—

—ya sabes como es el...—rió el castaño

—como sea..te veré esta noche...—

Hinata asintió...

—te amo...—beso sus labios

—yo también...—

Y se marcho...

—así que una cita...—sonrió picara salio de los labios de la rubia

—si solo iremos a su casa...—

—me imagino que sus abuelos estarán en casa...—pregunto la pelirosa

—conociendo lo pervertido que es naruto, no creo...—rió el castaño

—...—sus mejillas se sonrojaron

—tranquila pienso que solo sera una cena familiar ya sabes que conocieras a sus abuelos...—

—o tal vez no...—

—...—

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En la noche...

En una pequeña casa en lo mas alto de una colina...

—tienes una vista hermosa...—

—lo se, cuando era niño no dormía hasta la amanecer por ver esta belleza...—miro el cielo nocturno—es una de las cosas maravillosas que hay en el mundo...

—el cielo esta hermoso...—

—no mas que tu...—

Un sonrojo salio de sus mejillas...

—ven hay que entrar, hace frió...—

Al entrar en la casa...

—tu casa es muy hermosa...acogedora..—

—lo crees...—ella asintió—pues gracias...

—y...no hay nadie en tu casa...—

—no, mis abuelos salieron...uno esta en la editora con el detalle del libro y mi abuela pues le toco el turno nocturno...—

—ya veo...—

—no estés nerviosa, no te haré nada que no quieras...—

Hinata suspiro aliviada...

—ven quiero que conozcas mi habitación—tomo su mano giandola hacia la habitación

Al llegara ala habitación de su novio...

—no es la maravilla que toda novia desea en la habitación de su novio...—sonrió

Vio muchas cosas tiradas cama toda desarreglada y mucha ropa en el suelo...

—te ayudare a limpiar...—sonrió

Un sonrojo salio en las mejillas de naruto...

—no es necesario que lo hagas hina...—

—lo haré...—

Unos minutos después quedo todo limpio...

—se mejor de lo que pensaba...—

—...—sonrió—y que p...

Pero no la dejo terminar porque beso sus labios apasionadamente demostrándole el amor que sentía por ella...naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atrayendo la a su cuerpo ella gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo...sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba...

**_Kimi no koe wo kika seteyo_**  
><strong><em>Kimi to yume wo sodate tai<em>**  
><strong><em>Koko de…<em>**  
><strong><em>Koko de…<em>**  
><strong><em>Tomoni iki taiyo<em>**

naruto la tubo en el colchón, se puso de posición sobre ella reptando por la se sintió morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrió contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

En tanto sus labios estaban ocupados las manos de naruto comenzaron a buscar algo mas que solo la dulce espalda de la chica, su mano comenzó a acariciar la pierna de hinata delicadamente intentando buscar algo debajo de la blusa que traía puesta, subió la pierna a su cadera y de una manera un poco mas rápida comenzó a acariciarla buscando el delicioso fruto...finalmente lo encontró comenzando así a tocarlo delicadamente y a estimularlo por encima de las pantis que aun poseía la chica. ..hinata comenzó a emitir sonidos de placer que hacían que los movimientos de su mano fueran mas rápido obteniendo gemidos cada vez continuos...

Sus manos dejaron por un momento esa parte tan sensible para irla despojando poco a poco de sus prendas, la blusa que traía de un momento a otro termino en el suelo y ahora sus manos se enfocarían en ir a un lugar que había deseado desde hace tiempo...entre tanta excitación y emoción de hinata comenzó a buscar más bajo su playera la cual termino en el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a tocar ese fuerte pecho causado sensaciones inexplicables en naruto, sus labios comenzaron a buscar algo más que sus dulces besos para pasar a ese cuello tan blanco y terso con el que había soñado, su lengua comenzó a rozar delicadamente el cuello de hinata...

**_Ima, ubugoe age nagara umare ta_**  
><strong><em>Yogore ta kuuki mune ippai sui kon de<em>**  
><strong><em>Nanoni, bokuha dareka noseinishite<em>**  
><strong><em>Chiisa na inoch mamoru furi<em>**

**_Kimi no koe wo kika seteyo_**  
><strong><em>Kimi to yume wo sodate tai<em>**  
><strong><em>Dakedo…<em>**  
><strong><em>Dakedo…<em>**  
><strong><em>Nandaka kanashi kute<em>**

Mientras sus manos estimulaban los tersos pechos de ella, esto le causaba un placer desconocido puesto que con cada roce de sus manos gemía con placer...naruto no pudo esperar más y de una manera logro despojar la de lo que separaba a sus manos de esos pechos que deseaba, arranco su sostén y lo dejo a un lado...habiendo hecho esto sus manos se apoderaron de esos pechos que jamás habían sido tocados, su lengua seguía recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo el cual mordió con lujuria y deseo mientras que su mano estimulaba sus pechos y pellizcando de una manera picara los pezones haciendo que estos al contacto se erizaran...

**_Ooki kunatte boku noyouni uso wotsuki_**  
><strong><em>Daiji na nin wo uragiru koto moaru<em>**  
><strong><em>Soredemo ima jibun ni dekiru koto<em>**  
><strong><em>Tesaguri demo matto hazure demo mitsu ketai<em>**

**_Souiya kumi ha nani shiteru ?_**  
><strong><em>Kimi ha doko de nemutte ru ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Itsuka…<em>**  
><strong><em>Itsuka…<em>**  
><strong><em>Boku ni hanashi tekure<em>**

El asintió a la decisión de hinata , la beso de nuevo con más intensidad que antes mordiendo levemente su labio inferior causando una ráfaga de emociones en ella que suavemente fue colocada en su cama...su mirada mirada combinada con deseo y excitación, comenzó a bersarla pasando por su mentón , bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula donde se detuvo para lamer con excitación ese delicado espacio que se forma arrebatándola a hinata suspiros de deseo, su lengua continuo su camino llegando hasta el vientre , un vientre plano y deseable para cualquier hombre pero este delicioso vientre era de él y solo para él, su lengua comenzó a tomar posesión de cada parte y fue bajando lentamente hasta que se topo con un último obstáculo la panti que aun continuaba ahí...

Sus labios dejaron de rozar su blanca piel para pasar a remover ese obstáculo que lo separaba de ese fruto prohibido, con una rapidez logro su objetivo, había despojado a la chica de toda prenda que le obstruyera el camino hacia ese fruto por el cual estaba ansioso...hinata suspiraba en cortado pronunciaba su nombre con dificultad lo que hacía que se excitara mas y deseara probar por fin, se aproximo a probar la fruta que deseaba, cada vez mas y mas, entro en ella probando una delicia desconocida hasta ese momento para él, mientras más probaba hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte y pronunciaba su nombre con mas exalto...

**_Hontou ha nanimo deki yashinai  
>Suki na nin mo mamore nai<br>Boku wo…  
>Boku wo…<br>Waratte kurenaika?_**

no espero mas y la penetro fue algo que jamas habia sentido hinata...al era uno mismo los dos juntos en la cama. jamas imagino hacer el amor asi de una forma muy apasionada, era tan diferente en la casa o al estar con el amor de su vida entregándose, amándose, siendo solo ellos dos...logro hacer que un liquido delicado..y dos embestidas mas y el se derramo en ella...no había duda de que ella era suya para siempre...

**_Kimi no koe ga kiki takute_**  
><strong><em>Dokoni ite mo omoidasu<em>**  
><strong><em>Koko de…<em>**  
><strong><em>Koko de…<em>**  
><strong><em>Tomoni iki taiyo<em>**  
><strong><em>Iki taiyo<em>**

En esa misma noche lo hicieron mas de una vez en la noche...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

—como dices...—grito sorprendida

—shsss...—chito—no lo griten...

—perdona es que jamas pensé que lo hicieran...—

—de seguro te insistió..con lo pervertido que es...—

—sakura..esto sucedió porque nosotros..nosotros lo decidimos así...—

—...—

—...—

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—no has cambiado nada naruto..sigues siendo el mismo...—

Volteo a ver quien era esa persona...y al verla se sorprendió a verla...

—no me vas a saludar...naruto...—

—kona..—susurro

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción<em>**_**: Kimi no Koe**_**  
><strong>

_**Artista: Aluto**  
><strong>**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Ocho**

—¿y? ¿no me vas a saludar...?—

—después de como terminamos...paso..—

—nosotros no hemos terminado...—

—me suponía que si...aquel día...es mas te agradezco por eso...—

—¿que me estas intentando decir...?—

—estoy mejor ahora sin ti...—

—mientes...—

—si me conocieras un poco...—sonrió—pero es la verdad...

—aun sigues enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo...—susurro molesta

—que loca estas...solo tu sacas ese tipo de conclusiones...jamas estuve enamorado de sakura...—

—lo estas...estoy segura de eso...—

—sabes piensa lo que quieras, ademas yo tengo una novia ala cual amo mas de lo que te quise a ti kona...—

—¿novia?—alzo una ceja—si hablas de esa niña riquillas, solo te esta divirtiendo contigo...

—¿como sabes que es rica?—dijo—ni siquiera te había contado nada de ella...

—bueno pues me lo imagine porque estoy segura que es rica...—rió con malicia—es mejor que te separes de ella...

—estas loca...—se giro dejándola mirando su espalda—jamas dejaría a hinata ni por ti ni por nadie..—una sonrisa salio de sus labios

Y se alejo de ella...

—eso ya lo veremos naruto...—susurro

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—¿estas seguro de ello?—

—me la encontré en la entrada de la escuela, su llegada cambiara mi vida y la de hinata...—

—ya me imagino todo el mal que le hará...—pasando su mano por el fleco rubio

—y que pasara cuando ellas se conozcan...—mientras leía un libro

—pasaran muchas cosas malas...—dijo la pelirosa pasando su mano en su frente

—solo les pediré una cosa chicos...—susurro—no quiero que le digan nada a hina entiende...—los demás asintieron—ella no debe saber que...

—que no debo saber naruto..—entro dejando a los demás sorprendidos

—...—

—...—

—..—continuo con su lectura

—¿que esta pasando naruto?—pregunto la negro-azul—que es lo que me escondes...

—nada solo era una sorpresa por...—susurro pensando en que decirle

—porque escribió una canción para ti...—a completo

—si eso...una canción...gracias por recordarme lo sakura...—

—de nada...—

—...—la rubia sonreía nerviosa

—pero se ha arruinado la sorpresa...—

—no importa lo que me regales, sea lo que sea para mi significa mucho...—

—lo se...—

—me pueden decir que es lo que pasa ahora con todos...—dijo el castaño entrando con el pelinegro

—nosotras les contaremos...—

Haciendo alejándose de todos...

Suspiro pesadamente el rubio haciendo que su novia lo viera extraño...

—¿que pasa naruto?—dijo—¿seguro que todo esta bien?..

—todo bien hina, solo que se arruino la sorpresa...—mintió

—no importa naruto...y que canción era la que me vas a dar...—sonrió

—ah pues...déjame buscarla...—saco la libreta y comenzó a buscar—es esta...

—no es la que no habías terminado...—viendo las letras de la canción

—si, pero ya esta lista...—rió—de hecho puedes hacerla con una de las chicas ya que es dueto entre ustedes dos...

—ya veo...—

—y como empieza—interrumpiendo a ambos

—sai..—frunciendo el ceño

—naruto me decía como un acorde tradicional de tokio..—

—lo que se escuchaba hace tiempo...—

—si...—

—buena idea...—sonrió—chicos acomodándose a sus lugares...

Los demás asintieron y acomodándose...

—escuche que la canción era de dos chicas...y a quien escogiste naruto...—

—entre los dos pensamos que seria sakura y hinata que canten juntas...—sonrió

—¿yo?...porque no...lo haré...—

—bien ya comiencen el ensayo...—

Empezando a tocar el bajo...

Hinata:

_Help me Don't touch me no more_  
><em>Help me Don't touch me<em>

_tsumetai jibeta ni suwarikonde tameiki tsuku_  
><em>ikiba nante nai watashi ga tada koko ni iru<em>  
><em>kanashigena me de seken naname ni miru<em>  
><em>konna toko ni itai wake ja nai noni<em>

_koke sou de... naki sou de... demo tsuyogatteru_  
><em>kurushinde... samayotte... ibasho wo sagashiteru<em>  
><em>soredemo ne watashi wa ne, kawarerunda yo ne?<em>  
><em>HONTO wa ne... HONTO wa ne...<em>  
><em>kidzuite hoshii dake...<em>

_Help me_  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>dakedo watashi ikiteiru<em>  
><em>Help me<em>  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>I hate such me kawaritai<em>  
><em>Help me<em>

Sakura:

_Where is my place? doko ni yukeba?_

Hinata:

_Don't touch me _

Sakura:

_kamawanai de! dakedo sabishikute?_

Hinata:

_Help me _

Sakura:

_I don't know what to do. nakitsukarete_

Hinata:

_Don't touch me..._

Sakura:

_But help me..._

_koko ni ikiru jyudai no ME-SE-JI_  
><em>konna jidai dakara uketomete hoshii<em>  
><em>itsudatte kono genjitsu ni me wo sorasazu ni ikite kitanda massugu ni<em>  
><em>dokomademo tsudzuku owarinai kanashimi wa nai nano ni nukedasasenai<em>  
><em>sagasu deguchi hitogomi no naka de tada hitori sabishisa magirawashiteru<em>  
><em>owari ni shiyou konna itsuwari no Game<em>  
><em>nukedasou saa mae he Step by step<em>  
><em>yokei na mono wa subete nagesutete<em>  
><em>kaerou ka mahiru no sekai he<em>  
><em>ima ne, ZERO ni modoretara jibun wo aiseru ki ga surunda<em>  
><em>My place soko ni modoretara hontou no jibun ni aeru ki ga suru<em>  
><em>'koko ni iru!' tte sakebunda!<em>

Hinata:

_Help me_  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>dakedo watashi ikiteiru<em>  
><em>Help me<em>  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>I hate such me kawaritai<em>  
><em>Help me<em>

Sakura:

_Where is my place? doko ni yukeba?_

Hinata:

_Don't touch me_

Sakura:

_kamawanai de! dakedo sabishikute?_

Hinata:

_Help me_

Sakura:

_I don't know what to do. nakitsukarete_

Hinata:

_Don't touch me..._

Sakura:

_But help me..._

Hinata:

_ii nareta serifu 'daijoubu' 'heiki da yo'_  
><em>tachisaru senaka ni 'ikanai de' tte tsubuyaku<em>  
><em>nee... kawaritai yo!<em>  
><em>nee... koko ni iru yo!<em>

_Help me_  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>dakedo watashi ikiteiru<em>  
><em>Help me<em>  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>I hate such me kawaritai<em>

_Help me_  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>dakedo watashi ikiteiru<em>  
><em>Help me<em>  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>I hate such me kawaritai<em>  
><em>Help me<em>

Sakura:

_Where is my place? doko ni yukeba?_

Hinata:

_Don't touch me_

Sakura:

_kamawanai de! dakedo sabishikute?_

Hinata:

_Help me_

Sakura:

_I don't know what to do. nakitsukarete_

Hinata:

_Don't touch me..._

Sakura:

_But help me..._

Terminado con un acorde del guitarrista..

—es hora de un pequeño descanso...¿no creen chicos?—dijo el castaño alzando sus brazos con flojera

—kiba tiene razón, un descanso no haría daño...—

—danos un descanso...—dijo la rubia

—esta bien tómense un descanso y yo iré por algo de comer...les parece...—

—si...—los demás dijeron

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta...

—creí que ya no eran una banda de nuevo...—los vio al entrar

—¿quien es esta chica? ¿acaso vienes a unirte ala banda...?—

—dudo eso sai...—dijo la rubia sin quitarle la mirada a ella

—porque tenia que haber vuelto...—susurro el castaño

—¿que haces aquí kona?—pregunto la pelirosa—no eres bienvenida...

—sigues siendo la misma, veo que aun conservas lo que ha enamorado a...—

—kona no...cayate...—

—que es la verdad no...—dijo cínica—oh por lo que veo tienen nuevos integrantes...

—naruto...¿quien es ella?..—

—me imagino que tu—poso la mirada en hinata—debes de ser la novia rica de naruto...

—...—

—te he dejado sin habla, por lo que veo llevan algunos meses juntos...—

—lo llevamos...—dijo el rubio abrazando a su novia

—no entiendo que pasa naruto...—susurro

—vete de aquí kona...—dijo la rubia

—que aguafiestas ya me voy...—sonrió con cinismo—nos veremos pronto naruto

Y salio del salón...

—¿que es lo que pasa naruto?..—pregunto

—nada hina solo vino a molestar..no la escuches nada mas...—sonrió la pelirosa

—ustedes la conocen...—

—si pero es una larga historia...es mejo olvidar no creen chicos...—

—si...—

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—al menos le sembré la duda...—

—estas segura que quieres hacer esto...—

—así es akira..es mi venganza por haberme dejado...—dijo—le daré donde mas le duele...

—pero lo amas aun...—

—a pesar de todo si...pero se que esa tipa lo dejara...o su padre hará lo necesario para separarlos...—

—eso si...—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=Continuara=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción<em>**_**: Help me...**_**  
><strong>

_**Artista: Lil'B**  
><strong>**_


End file.
